


Im Giving Up on You

by Fluff_forever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Baby Peter Parker, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Relationship Problems, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_forever/pseuds/Fluff_forever
Summary: Steve comes back after being on the run to see his world has changed. He hasn't seen his son in years. Can they still be a family? I'm giving up on you song lyrics.





	Im Giving Up on You

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the song while reading this. Makes it more heartbreaking. Also, I wrote this at 4 am so have fun!

Say something, I'm giving up on you

“Tony please you said you loved me. Don't go.” Steve cried barely holding back tears. “I did love you and I always will, but you left. You left me, you left our family. Did you know Peter said his first words? He took his first steps while you were gone.”

I'll be the one, if you want me to

“He used to ask where Pops was, you missed his first 2 birthdays. Now he doesn't even remember who Pops is.” Tony sighed, not even looking sad anymore just tired. Tired of everything, being a single parent can do that to you.

Anywhere, I would've followed you

“We can still fix this if we try, both of us made mistakes but we can't let that ruin what we have.” Steve stressed. “What we had, Steve. All that was gone the second you kept secrets from me and abandon our infant son. It's over Steve.” Tony calmly stated though, he felt anything but calm.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Steve took a step towards Tony, reaching out to him. The familiarity of it all intoxicating, both of them. Tony flinched, backing up against the wall, eyes downcast. Steve could still see the fear in them.

And I am feeling so small, It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

“It's not over, I'm not leaving you or Peter ever again. I promise” Steve replied, feet planted. “DONT YOU REALISE WE DONT WANT YOU, WE DONT NEED YOU ANYMORE!” Tony took a long deep breath trying to calm himself. “Peter and I have learned how to be a family, one your not part of. You lost us and you can never get us back.” Tony stated, voice cracking.

And I will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

“I'm done, Steve. Done with you, done with the Rogues, done with your so-called love.” Tony let a sob come tumbling out.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

“You… you cant be done with me. All I did was love you and your just leaving me? We can work on the accords, I will help you adapt it if that means being with you! I will go to a god damn jail cell if that's what it takes.” Steve wept.

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

“I offered to adapt it. I offered to go to every fucking country that signed it and change theIR mind, but you know what you told me? I should be fighting for the team, not some politicians. I offer everything to try and make you stay. I spent hours trying to find a way to fix this. To find a way to satisfy you.” Tony took a breath all the anger leaving him and making him feel like an empty shell. 

Anywhere, I would've followed you

“But it was never enough, I was never enough. You made my worst fears come true when you left. That Howard was right… I'm worthless, weak and I will never be loved. And what about your team, the Rouges. Will you betray them just like you did us? Turn them in and forget about the people you once called family while they rot in a jail cell, just so you can have your way?” 

Say something, I'm giving up on you 

Tony wanted to walk away and forget about Steve, never open this door again. But he knew if he had to get closure or else he could never actually escape the feelings he had for Steve and move on.

And I will swallow my pride, You're the one that I love

“Daddy!!” Peter squelled, running into the room and laching on Tony's leg. “Hi pumpkin, what are you doing? Our supposed to be at school!” Picking Peter up in his arms. “Daddy school ended an hour ago its 1!” Peter giggled “No it's not! You changed the time, you little munchkin. I guess I have to punish you.” Tony said a wide smile on his face. He swiftly turned peter around in his arms so he could hold him with one arm and swiftly started ticking him all over. “Daddy!!” Peter cried leaning into his father. When things finally calmed down, Tony and Peter were left grasping for air. Starting straight at Steve.

And I'm saying goodbye

“Whos that?” Peter said turning his head into Tony shoulder, nervous around strangers. Steve had a mixed look on his face it was awe, fondness and deep sadness. “Not someone you will ever have to worry about.” Tony said voice stone cold. “NO TONY! You do not get to take my son away from me. I have as much right to him as you do!” Steve fumed, but took a step back when Peter looked up at Tony fear in his voice “Daddy?”

Say something, I'm giving up on you

“Petey why don't you go get Uncle Happy and tell him daddy said code 144.” Tony said smiling down at Peter with something that looked more like a grimace. Peter ran out of the room with one worried glance at Tony.

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

“No Steve you don't have a right to Peter at all. I won custody in the divorce, you could have fought for him but you weren't here.” Tony spat “and you bet your ass and I'm never letting my kid get near you. Ever.”

And anywhere, I would have followed you

“Divorce?” Steve said in a small voice. Sounding more terrified than Tony had ever heard. “No, we're still married. I… I still have my ring” Steve stuttered. Lifting up his hand for emphasis. “We… we love. We love each other.” Voice breaking in a way that made Tony's heart pull. Steve dropped to his knees “We will be together forever. No matter what.” Sobs raking his body.

 

Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you

“Did you really think we could bounce back from this? Steve, I can never trust you again. I can bearing stand staying in the same room as you. Let alone share a life with you! We're not together and we haven't been for 2 years, and we never will be again. I'm sorry.” Tony apologized. Fighting his instinct to go over and comfort Steve his husband. To kiss him until he was smiling with swollen lips. Instead, he put a little black box in his hand.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Tony slowly stood up. His husband did not exist anymore. He is dead and replaced with, this Steve. Tony walked all the way to the elevator door, Friday opening it up without saying anything. He stepped in the elevator door and almost turned around. To get one more glance at the love of his life. To turn around and kiss Steve until he passed out. To tell him he loved him 1 last time. But he didn't. He kept his back to Steve as the elevator doors closed while he could still hear choked sobs. He didn't need Steve anymore, he has a family. He is finally happy again. 

Say something


End file.
